


For the First Time

by smolxtomlinsonx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concert, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Support, and encouraged each other to audition for the xfactor, at the the script concert, encourage, fluff fluff fluff, im still bad at tagging, larry stylinson - Freeform, they alreadysupported each other since day one, this is how i think they met
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolxtomlinsonx/pseuds/smolxtomlinsonx
Summary: This is the Story of the 15 year old Harry Styles and the 17 year old Louis tomlinson who both attended the same "The Script" concert. It is their story and how i think they met. Since the first they have known each other they have supported and encouraged each other to achieve their dreams. So why not give each other the confidence to audition at the same time at the Xfactor. So their meeting at the concert is just the beginning and something they will never forget, because that day... they found the love of their life.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunday, 8th February 2009  
Harry ran down the stairs and made his way to the door where his sneakers were lined up right next to his sister’s shoes. His excitement grew every minute and he smiled to himself while humming the melody to “fall for anything”. One week ago his sister Gemma gifted him something he dreamed of for a long time. After he blew out all fifteen candles on his birthday cake Gemma held two concert tickets right in front of his face. Harry completely lost it that day jumping around the house and not believing he was gonna attend a concert from the band “The Script”. So today was the day, he and his best friend would attend the concert in just 3 hours. 

“Hurry up” Harry yelled upstairs waiting for his sister to drive him.

“We have enough time and you are gonna see them anyways so be happy I even drive you” Gemma says teasing her little brother and knowing how much it’s driving him crazy when she doesn’t go downstairs any faster. 

Slowly Gemma walked downstairs and looked at Harry who looked at her reproachful.

“We are gonna be late!” Harry said not being able to stay still but looking at the front door to signalize her he wanted to go now.  
Gemma sighed “okay let’s go then”. She opened the door and before closing it Anne approached her “I wanted to say Harry to be careful and tell him to have fun. Where is he? Gemma laughed slightly and answered “already in the car listening to their songs”

Anne chuckled “okay be careful and tell your brother to be careful too”. She kissed Gemma on the cheek before she closed the door behind her.  
______________________  
Louis ran his fingers through his hair giving it the final touch. He took a look in the mirror before nodding and leaving his room. He looked at the watch and smiled to himself realizing his friend would be here to pick him up in just 5 minutes. He walked down the stairs dancing to the music blasting out of his earphones. 

Today he would finally attend the concert he wanted to go for so long. “The script” was giving a concert in Manchester today and with his mum helping he was able to afford tickets. He and his friend always loved their music and even played it together. Music has always been Louis passion and now being able to see a band that has influenced him a lot just made a Dream come true. 

When he heard the doorbell he went to the living room saying bye to his mum and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Have fun love” she said, hugging him tightly “and be careful! You know how wild some concerts can get”. 

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled at her. He knew his mum was just worried and even though he was 17 he was still her little baby.  
“Alright mum I got to go Stan is waiting outside” 

Louis went outside, closed the door and smiled when he saw his friend sitting next to his father who was going to drive them to the concert.  
______________________________________  
“Harry can you shut up already?!” Gemma groaned “You are gonna see them soon and listen to them! Why do you have to sing their songs the whole car ride?”

“Well dear Gemma because their music is simply a masterpiece and I’m sorry you can’t see that” harry said cocky turning the music even louder and singing the lyrics out of the top of his lungs.

“I’m never driving you anywhere ever again” Gemma tried screaming over the loud music and giving up at the end just accepting the fact Harry would be even more annoying if she tried to argue with him.  
____________________  
“I'm sick of looking for those heroes in the sky  
To teach us how to fly  
Together we cry!  
Together we cry  
Together we cry”

Louis sang, before the song ended and he realised that the concert hall was only 10 minutes away now. He looked to his right and saw his best friend drumming on the seat and he quickly joined singing to the next song that started playing. “Before a worst” was now blasting through the speakers. 

He smiled to himself. He still couldn’t believe he was going to a “the script” concert. Before he could even get lost in his thoughts the car stopped and he looked up. He was right in front of the Manchester Apollo and his friend’s dad was waiting for them to get out of the car. 

“Come on lads go out and have fun! I am gonna pick you guys up afterwards” 

Louis left the car in a trance feeling happiness all over the place. He felt a soft punch on his right shoulder which made him look up.  
“Come on Louis let’s go!” Stan said and pushed him into the entrance where loads of fans where already waiting to go inside. 

Both of them took their tickets and went inside at fast as possible. A wide smile never leaving Louis face.  
_________________  
“Come on now leave you little toad” Gemma said and chuckled looking at Harry who looked slightly offended”

He made a disapproving sound but a wide smile formed on his face. “Thank you Gems” he said and hugged her tightly. Seconds later he and his best friend Noah left the car, jumping around and laughing loudly. 

Gemma chuckled and drove off while shaking her head.  
___________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might continue this soon

I forgot I had this but maybe I’ll weite on it soon


End file.
